seriously
by DistinguishedRunawayMiracle
Summary: Seriously if I had to describe Nico in one word I would have to say confusing seems you know like the basic love story I wish because love with Nico is unfortunately love with Nico is never easy and then there's the business the I really dislike involving some tears some blood and a lot story's and revelations told and revealed but how did a pink Nico got involved I have no clue
1. the begining

If I had to describe Nico In one word it would have to be that he is very confusing. It is really weird word for some people however you would understand If a he seemed totally uninterested in you only to get jealous and then asks you out and then yells at you for no reason well lets not spoil the ending but I should probably start way back I mean a year ago before I knew I was a demigod. Back then I was just an ordinary girl I wasn't a demigod I was just Suzanne Jenkins I was in school at the time.  
I was walking through the halls to my favorite subject math when I was dragged off to the side then I was standing face to face with a kid that goes to my school but I never really paid a lot of attention to before. Nico Di Angelo but he was a Little to close for comfort and he had his hand over my mouth. I wasn't really that scared I mean I'm not scared easy anyway but this guy looked scrawny and weak enough, so I was pretty sure If I blew on him he would fall over and I am not afraid to kick him where guys probably don't like to be kicked.  
Then he whispered "don't freak out so much but you are most likely a demi-god and there may be a monster ready to kill you."  
"Is this a joke or something" I replied.  
Nico laughed nervously and said "I hoped it was since I found out but unfortunately it's not so could you please come with me." Is this guy serious I hardly know him and he has the balls to come here tell my something as crazy as that and expect me to do nothing about It and then go with him to god knows where I thought.  
So of course I stepped back so he wasn't that close to me and then said "no are you fucking serious give me three good reasons why I should." Then out of no where a group of monsters came out.  
Nico grimaced "how about seven monsters."  
I thought about what he said and said "that's one reason."  
He shook his head "nope that's seven now let's go." Then without permission he grabbed my arm and one minute I was seconds from being killed then It was black. The next time I could see I was on a Hill looking down at a strawberry Field. Then I remembered the crazy lunatic who brought me here. I turned to face him and he was leaning against a tree half asleep then I thought how did we get here exactly anyway.  
Then I voiced my concerns and he replied shadow travel dam It he was telling the truth. Then I got excited can I shadow travel Nico shook his head no or at least well only children of hades can shadow travel.  
I paused and said "Wait you're a son of hades."  
Nico had a small smile on his lips and said "yep." popping the p.  
I laughed "you Nico Di Angelo who can't pass any test and who people call cuddly emo."  
"Yep" and then he turned and said "Wait what." I blushed I didn't realize he didn't know people called him that. Talk about awkward.  
Then I said well mum people kind of call you cuddly emo.  
He stands up and glares at me "I am not cuddly or emo"  
I had a fake smile on my face and I patted his head "sure your not Nico you or the most non-cuddly most non-emo I can think of."  
Nico still looked very angry but said "whatever." Then grabbed my arm and said "come on you have to meet Chiron." Then he dragged me to a house at the bottom of the Hill that I didn't notice before and he led me Inside. The first thing I saw was this guy wearing a pretty loud shirt and In a poker game with a guy In a wheel chair. Nico cleared his throat and both men looked up the men In the wheel chair saw me and smiled.  
"Do we have a new camper Nico" he said. Then he said I'm Chiron and this" he said pointing to the other guy Is Dionysus.  
I smiled and said "hello."  
Chiron smiled back then turned back to Nico "do we now who her godly parent Is yet."  
He shakes his head "no not yet." Then out of no where a glow covers the room everyone Is staring above my head So I look up seriously I think I know enough Greek mythology to know whatever this thing Is doves have to do with Aphrodite so It must have to do with Aphrodite. I look to Nico for an explanation he defiantly looks shocked by this then he says I guess your godly parent Is Aphrodite. I freeze seriously out of all the gods and goddess out there I get stuck with the stupidest most annoying. Seriously I would rather have Hermes or Athena or even Ares but not stupid Aphrodite. Then something happened that I definitely did not expect Nico Di Angelo Son of hades and cuddly emo was laughing. Then he collapsed and kept pointing at me and his face turned red which did not make me feel better.  
Then he slowly stopped laughing and said "I'm sorry I just can't believe your godly parent Is Aphrodite.  
I put my hands on my hips and said "what do you think I'm not pretty enough."  
Then he said "I was going to say you're not really as girlie as them." I smiled to myself he never said I wasn't so he thinks I'm pretty I did a Little victory to myself because that means one for me zero for Nico. Then we were at my cabin he looked at me awkwardly then said bye he looked like he was about to say something but then he shrugged and said see you later and walked away.  
A/N PLZ REVIEW OH AND I AM OPENED TO OTHER CHARACTERS CREATED BY YOU FILL OUT THE FOLLOWING IN A REVIEW I WONT BE ABLE TO DO ALL BUT FIRST COME FIRST SERVE  
name:  
age:  
gender:  
height:  
eye color:  
hair color:  
hair length:  
godly parent:  
personality:  
back story:  
relationship/crush:  
what do they think of Nico:  
what do they think of Suzanne:  
THX FOR REVIEWING HOPEFULLY YOU ARE IF YOU don't YOUR LAME JUST SAYING SERIOUSLY PLZ REVIEW SPECIAL SHOUT OUT NEXT CHAPTER TO WHOEVER DOES OH AND I NEED ONE OF THE CHARACTERS TO BE THE GUY THAT MAKES NICO JEALOUS SO YOU GUYS COULD WRITE HIS CHARACTER OR I COULD I JUST THOUGHT YOU PPL MIGHT WANT TO WELL SEE YA LATER

BRB (incase you don't know what that is because you haven't read my other fanfic unexpected story of Anna Rogers which by the way you should go and read once your done reading what I'm typing now but anyways back to brb stands for black rose and blood which is my user name if you didn't realize) :P


	2. the annoying and not so annoying campers

I went inside my cabin the first thing I noticed or more like smelled was perfume a lot of perfume. It was like the cleanest cabin I have ever seen beds in neat rows sinks and mirrors lined the walls and over all I had a feeling that I'm going to hate living here. Then a girl who looked like one of those annoying cheerleaders who only talked about boys and gossiped came in.  
She Had a fake smile and said "hello are you the new camper I have heard about from Mr. D."  
I thought OK lets assume that that's Dionysus but putting thoughts aside I put on a fake smile and said "yeah I guess I am."  
She looked me up and down and her smile turned into a scowl "are you sure because you don't look the part."  
I frowned and said "whats wrong with the way I look."  
She rolled her eyes" everything your jeans have holes you're wearing worn out high tops and look at you hair it's knotted everywhere."  
Then I put my hand on my hip and said "no it's not its just curly."  
She rolled her eyes again "whatever it's just you can't say you're an Aphrodite camper and look like that." She pointed at me and then continued talking. "I mean I know you can't look like me but still." Right then another girl came in she had a smile on her face until she saw the other girl then she put the smile back on noticing I was there.  
Then she spoke "hi I'm Piper and" she pointed to the other girl "and this is Drew." Then she said "I'm sorry about Drew she's very rude sometimes but don't worry not all Aphrodite children are like her." Then she looked at Drew "she wasn't suppose to great you either that's left to me."  
Drew rolled her eyes for the third time which is really starting to get on my nerves. Then she walked out of the cabin with out another word thankfully. It was just me and Piper she smiled and said sorry about that I hoped that didn't change your mind about the Aphrodite cabin.  
I shrugged its OK I smiled and said "you know I think I like you."  
She smiled and said "yeah me to but come on you got to meet the rest of the cabin." then she linked my arm with hers. She led me further into the cabin so everyone can see me. When everyone saw me they all smiled and waved their hands. I heard some people say hello but not all did.  
Then she showed me to a bed she frowned and said "I was always worried about giving this bed away but I think you deserve it.  
I asked her "what do you mean."  
She replied "this bed belonged to a girl names Selena a girl who I believe is someone who should always be admired and is a wonderful person. She slept in this bed but during the titan war she became a spy and her boyfriend died because of it but in the end she died protecting everything she believed in. Not even knows she was ever a spy because a great men named Percy Jackson who you will meet him soon enough thought she deserved to be remembered as a hero not a traitor because she was one of the greatest heroes there was. I never knew her I came here after the titan war but she was my inspiration for doing everything i have done and made me remember being a child of Aphrodite is something to be proud of and I never really wanted to let someone use this bed but I feel like you will do great things greater than Selena and greater than even mine."  
She brushed a tear off her cheek then she smiled anyways "you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow you better go to sleep it's getting late." I nod my head not knowing exactly what to say. I go into the bathroom to shower and change. Then come back out of the bathroom and hoped into my new bed and fell asleep dreaming about the girl Selena and what she would think of me.


	3. Hazel, Bianca and a promise made

I woke up the next day at first I couldn't remember where I was. Then it all came back to me Nico Aphrodite Drew and Piper. I sighed I guess this is all real could my luck get any worse. I dragged my feet out of bed and made my way to one of the mirrors and looked at myself. I had terrible bed head why couldn't I at least get that from my mom and I'm not the happiest with who my mom is but it could be worse. So I decided I would be proud of being a daughter of Aphrodite.  
I brushed my hair pulling out clumps of hair in the process. When it was finally good I went and changed. When I come back out I checked the clock it was eight.  
Then Piper came in the cabin and smiled "hey I was just about to get you for breakfast" when I heard her talking about food my stomach growled. I blushed from embarrassment. Piper giggled come on let's go have breakfast and then I will introduce you to my friends and she dragged me off.  
She stopped in front of an open space with at least twenty tables. I looked for the only other person I really knew no matter how much I hate to admit it Nico. I found him alone at a table eating and when I mean alone not that there was a few other people at the table and none of them were talking but there was like no one at the table. I looked at Piper who was leading me to a table that tons of people were sitting at with people i recognize from the Aphrodite cabin.  
I then asked "Piper why is Nico all alone."  
Piper looked shocked and then said "well because you have to sit at the table meant for your godly parent and Nico well he is the only child of hades well uh I mean he is the only child of hades here."  
That did not help that kinda confused me even more so I said "what do you mean the only one here."  
Piper looked around then leaned forward and whispered "well Bianca his sister from his dad's and mom's side died on a quest trying to save every one else again that happened before I came here and Nico was only ten at the time and actually that's one of the reasons he is a loner and acts the way he does." I kinda felt bad for Nico he never talked about his past and now i know why his sister died and he probably blames himself. I wish I would have known earlier. I mean what must have happened to him that isn't fair for a ten-year old to witness to see to hear to know so right then I promised myself that I would get Nico to open up to me if it's the last thing I do.  
I looked back at Piper expectedly "is there any other children of Hades I should know about." I then noticed Piper all of a sudden looked almost in tears.  
She nodded and said "Hazel she was a close friend of mine we where in the prophecy of seven together. she was technically a child of Pluto the roman form of hades. She survived the quest and all but when we came back here all the other campers were mean to her saying they didn't want a roman at their camp until hazel along with her boyfriend frank another roman of the seven moved back to camp Jupiter the roman version of camp half blood. We begged the to stay but they said they didn't belong here and that they were needed back at camp Jupiter so they left. We assume they are alright but we have never heard a word since so you never know."  
I looked down again I feel like I missed way to much it's feels like not going to school for six months then coming back all of a sudden lets just say it's really confusing and you feel like you wish you were there just so you can no what everyone is talking about well same thing here. Suddenly I wasn't very hungry for the food I have grabbed while piper was talking.  
Then out of no where Piper brightened up and said "well let's go meet the rest of the gang" and before I knew it I was dragged off until a group of people came into view. When we stopped in front of them there was five of them there was a girl with blonde hair and Grey eyes, beside her there was a guy with black hair and green eyes, beside him was a pretty scrawny guy with brown curly hair who had his arm around a girl with dark brown hair and was pretty tan and seemed like she belonged in the Aphrodite cabin but I have never seen her before, and standing a little ways away from her like he didn't want near her but he didn't want to be rude was Nico with his arms cross and looked like he was really focused on something.  
then Piper spoke snapping me out of my thoughts and she said "this is Percy, Annabeth Leo Calypso, and well I guess you already know Nico. Then she looked at me "how do you know Nico anyways" and then I began to explain how he was the one who brought me here they all nodded as I told the story.  
Then the guy Leo as I found out got a huge grin on his face and said "well since we don't know very much about you and you don't know very much about us and you just got here is anyone up for a little game of truth or dare."


	4. truth or dare

I grinned "looks like you speak my language."  
Leo grinned back "hey, glad someone else is as awesome as me around here." Calypso elbowed him he looked at her "hey you're not awesome you're perfect."  
She smiled and shook her head "whatever you say Valdez." They were obviously dating or they at least liked each other by their obvious flirting. Then Percy said "we can go to my cabin Tyson isn't here now so I'm the only one staying there anyway. I nodded and we all started heading to the cabin all except Nico.  
I looked over my shoulder at him and said "are you coming or not."  
He looked surprise "excuse me," he said.  
"I asked you if you're coming or not."  
He looked at me than looked down then looked at me "okay."  
I smiled "good choice." I started to run to catch up with everyone else with Nico alongside me. They all looked up when we got there they looked at Nico then at me.  
Percy then said "how in the world did you get Nico Di Angelo to come."  
I raised an eyebrow "what do you mean all I did was asked if he was coming."  
Then Leo said "dude we've all have been down on our hands and knees trying to get him to hang out with us." I looked at Nico who seemed very interested in his shoes. He was blushing very hard. I smiled the suddenly everyone stopped so I did too. I looked up and there was a modest blue cabin with simple steps leading to the door.  
I looked at Percy "I'm going to assume that this is your cabin."  
He nodded "it's not much, but its like a second home."  
I smiled "I love it." We all walked it and sat down on the floor in a circle to my right was Annabeth, then to her right was Percy, then to his right was Leo. then to his right was calypso, then to Calypso's right was Nico, so I was sandwiched between Nico and Annabeth.  
Leo smiled "I'll start Suzanne truth or dare." Tt took me a long time to think of an answer and I could tell that they were getting impatient so I blurted out "dare." This caught everyone's interest and Leo brightened up considerably.  
"I dare you to kiss..." Oh here it goes I'm going to have to kiss Nico. "Percy"  
I stared at him "what" Percy and I said at the same time.  
Leo shrugged "ever since you and Annabeth broke up even though it was mutual neither one of you two started seeing anyone else so why not." Percy nodded I looked at Annabeth I didn't realize they were ever dating they just looked like really close friends, but then again I guess that's what dating is really. I looked at Percy he was blushing I stood up and walked toward him as soon as I got there I sat down and before I had time to change my mind I leaned forwards our lips connected. It wasn't very long it lasted for a couple of seconds, but there wasn't really anything special about it and definitely not what I thought it would be like. I never had my first kiss before, but since I'm a daughter of Aphrodite I read a lot of romantic stories and it wasn't really what I read about afterwards I looked at Percy.  
He was blushing, but other than that nothing wasn't really that different. I wiped my lips then went back to my spot in the circle, then I scanned the crowd until my eyes landed on Nico.  
I gave him a sickly sweet smile "Nicoooo truth or dare." Nico puffed out his chest "dare."  
I smiled "I dare you to let me and Piper dress you up as a girl."  
He shuddered "um no thank you."  
I smiled at him "you don't get a choice."  
Then he sighed "fine where do you want me."  
I smirked the Aphrodite cabin please we want it to be a surprise for everyone else. We dragged Nico away to the Aphrodite cabin.  
Piper got out a pink dress and I ran and grabbed a blonde wig. then we gave them to him and told him to get ready. He came out and he looked good, but not quite as good as what we wanted, so Piper got out her make-up kit. I applied blush while she applied eye shadow.  
She was about to put on maschera when she said "um Nico do you already have maschera on."  
He blushed "maybe."  
She giggled "okay then." We put away the make-up kit. Then we took a step back admiring our work, perfect. Nico truly looked like a girl and he wasn't even half bad-looking either. I told him he was done and that we need to go back to the cabin, but he refused to get up. So I grabbed his hand and dragged him kicking and screaming to the Poseidon cabin. When he walked in everything grew silent for a couple of seconds before everyone started laughing really hard and loud. Nico growled which shut them all up before sitting back down.  
Leo wiped the tears from his eyes "well this has been fun so let's stop while we're ahead wouldn't want it to be getting boring." Annabeth smiled I can believe I'm going to say this and mark it on the calendars because I don't believe it will ever happen again but I agree with Leo.


End file.
